Warlord Verspirarr
Overview Warlord Verspirarr, a ruthless and cunning naga in the service of the Old Gods. He had slaughtered many enemies that stood in his path, and he continues to do so in the name of N'zoth and Azshara. He currently carries out his master's bidding as a champion of the faceless lord: H'reem'zth. Appearance and Personality Verspirarr's scales are of a bright-green color, occasional spots of yellow ones can be found, or even missing ones as scars from previous battles. His upper muscular figure is slightly greater of an average naga, displaying his strength as a high-ranking naga. His current attire is of the Twilight's Hammer make, often adorned with the bones of his enemies he had recently slain. This displays his cruelty towards those unfortunate enough to encounter this ruthless soldier, whose tactical mind brought him to his current position. The contempt for the enemies of Azshara is great and he openly expresses dislike for other races that he deems below him. However the vicious Warlord is not headstrong as some might think, and he can respect those who have shown their worth. BackgroundCategory:NagaCategory:Old GodsCategory:Back storyCategory:Highborne The Enforcer Verspirarr, before becoming a naga, led a pretty simple life. His duties as an enforcer within Zin-Azshari were not as complex as some might think. He was devoted to Azshara then, much like he is in the present time, and fulfilled his duties without question. His mother and father passed away many years before the War of the Ancients, leaving him to tend to his younger brother Ladraeth who, at the time, was still developing his skills as a swordsman. Verspirarr gladly tutored his sibling, though Ladraeth believed his skills in combat could be utilized in other ways. Verspirarr was more determined for his brother to follow in his footsteps rather than let him chase his own desires. Ladraeth, during the War of the Ancients, was nowhere to be found, which displeased his brother greatly. After the inevitable defeat of the Burning Legion, followed by the Sundering and the creation of the naga, Verspirarr became an abomination of his former self. He grew to despise his brother, who supposedly did not suffer the same fate, and developed a great hatred for the surface world. Azshara's naga empire had a place for him, however, and he made a promise that once their invasion began that none would be left alive. The Darktide Tribe Arriving to Darkshore The Darktide Tribe was said to be formed at the conclusion of the Third War, where the powerful naga sea witch, Lady Astrotia, gathered her followers and many of other capable servants of the naga Empire and moved to the kaldorei lands. Specifically, Darkshore. The tribe was newly formed back then, and their goals were not entirely clear. Astrotia carefully monitored the night elf race and their lands before they would make their presence known. Verspirarr was well known for his strength and tactical mind because of his past deeds, and Astrotia tasked him with most of the scouting missions. It was rare to encounter a lost soul within Darkshore, but Verspirarr could not resist the opportunity to end a life of an enemy, and so given the chance he would do so with great pleasure. Astrotia did not mind her most trusted lieutenant sating his appetite for they would soon begin their incursion. Verspirarr became the Warlord of the Darktide Tribe and led many of his kinsmen into battle, often being victorious. These victorious were nothing great, but seeing as they managed to hold a good deal of ground within Darkshore, Astrotia believed that the night elves and their allies would fall in due time. The Cataclysm The arrival of the Twilight's Hammer cult and additional naga forces bolstered the Darktide Tribe's efforts. Verspirarr and the tribe's matron were pleased to hear of this. Auberdine's destruction during the Shattering lowered the morale of the kaldorei and bolstered the one of the naga, who soon began scouring the ruins for all survivors. These raids were led by Verspirarr and preformed quickly, slaying the survivors appeased Astrotia as well. Malfurion's efforts against the Old Gods' forces bore fruit, but even so the Darktide's presence remained. The Aftermath Deathwing, the harbinger of the Old Gods, was at long last destroyed. As the mortal races celebrated, the Darktide Tribe plotted. Lady Astrotia allowed the kaldorei to think their own race safe and the naga defeated, but that would soon change. Auberdine was being investigated by the night elves who acted under the orders of the night elf captain An'ashal. However after their departure to the ruins, An'ashal lost complete contact with them. In hopes of discovering what happened he assembled a small group of willing followers to accompany him to Auberdine's ruins... it did not take them long to discover that the Darktide Tribe and their vicious warlord were to blame. A good number kaldorei was slaughtered by the naga, those fortunate enough to escape would tell their allies of the dreaded experience. An'ashal, however, was not as fortunate, being taken down by Verspirarr into the murky depths upon attempting to flee. The captain's fate is unknown to many, though it is presumed that those ruthless as the naga of the Darktide Tribe wouldn't let him live long. Servants of the Old Ones The Alliance and Horde were preoccupied with Pandaria, leaving the Old Gods' forces unchecked, free to reform their great and powerful army. A Twilight lord settled himself and his loyal on the frozen wastes of Northrend, specifically Dragonblight. It was said that he was trying to regroup the more powerful members of the Twilight's Hammer sects and their allies. Lady Astrotia was intrigued by this, and decided to send her most trusted lieutenant to aid this Twilight lord, whose efforts seemed promising. Verspirarr did not question his mistress' decision and gladly traveled to Dragonblight, bringing a few of his kin with him as well. He was surprised to see that not only he answered this call, but a few others whose kind served the Old Gods before. Champion It was not long after the warlord's arrival as an addition to the small force that they would move onward to their first assignment. The Twilight lord's superior spoke to him in whispers, ordering him and his minions to head to a nearby cave, which was occupied by the Kirin Tor. The makeshift camp they had was left behind as they moved to their enemy, who had already been waiting. The combined force of the Old Gods' servants quickly ended those in their path further into the cave. Verspirarr slithered first, followed by the rest, until finally reaching the main bulk of their enemy's forces. The Kirin Tor were relentless and not willing to lose by any means, by their side having the Explorer's League and even earthen allies who were channeling a spell of sorts. Inevitably they would fall, along with them the Twilight lord as well, failing to protect what Verspirarr and the others were tasked with finding. The earthen spellcasters were maintaining a barrier, though it persisted even after their defeat. The naga contemplated along with his allies, and as they did so a malignant voice filled their minds. It ordered them to retrieve the blade of the Twilight lord and an artifact he brought with him. Verspirarr did not hesitate to obey, knowing fully well that a higher call was involved. He discarded his bloody trident and grasped the saronite blade and an oddly-shaped object of power, bringing them both before the barrier. H'reem'zth was freed from his prison, the faceless stood before them for a few moments before a dark vortex pulled everyone present into it. Verspirarr and the rest found themselves on unknown land shortly after, though by appearance it was obvious that the Twilight's Hammer were in control. H'reem'zth explained how he planned to break free from his imprisonment and that everyone served their part as expected, even the fallen Twilight lord. The artifact, known as the Earth Keystone, was given to a powerful elemental by the name of Stoneheart, while the saronite blade was left in Verspirarr's possession, who also became champion of H'reem'zth. The faceless returned to his slumber to regenerate his lost strength, while his minions settled into their new domain. Notes * Verspirarr's weapon is a saronite sword given to him by the faceless H'reem'zth. Along with the sword, he uses a heavy shield the Twilight's Hammer had crafted, showing to be quite skilled in using them both. Before this, he used a great trident, however it was discarded during one of his missions. Category:The Twilight's Hammer